From Another Place
by prolixius5
Summary: The last goodbye! OS. WARNING: Death fic. Rated for language. Txs a lot for R&R.


**From another place**

_Hey, Bro, what are ya doin'? Just don't stand in there, you're in the way, I can't see a thing._

_C'mon, Blondie. Step out of the way._

_Jeez, I've never seen so much chaos in here!_

_So many people. So much noise. Could someone turn that bloody juke-box off? Screams are enough, no music needed on top of it, 'kay?_

_It started a quiet night all right, but now it seems to go down the drain._

_It's a good thing you two Cowboys did show up to put some order._

_How come you are here anyway? Who called you? I did not, that's for sure._

_And could you tell me why the hell is my waitress crying her heart out? She always seemed to handle, even with bad customers. That's why I kept her. Even with you two, Amigos, she can keep things under control, and God knows it's a tough job, since you're always trying to grab every nice chicken who passes by. But I warned her to keep an eye on you. I told her Blondie and Curly are nice guys. Good cops. Pro's 'n everything. But ladies'men after all. I don't get it, why is she crying like hell?_

_And what is Dobey doing here? He came here just a couple of times. OK, always a pleasure to welcome the Boys' Chief._

_But, listen, Captain, this is not the best time for you to come in here; don't you see it's just a mess all around? Could you come another day and I'll treat you for a fresh beer, it's on the house._

_C'mon, stop yellin'! I'm trying to work in here! I gotta place to run, so everybody, get lost and gimme a break, will ya?_

_Hey, I gotta check the heating, it' getting cold in here._

_I can hear an ambulance outside. Hey, the two Centurions, don't tell me someone just got shot in my place! I hate bad publicity, OK? Who is it this time? A junkie? A snitch? A foxy lady?_

_Don't tell me! I prefer not to know. So many people killed, without a purpose. I don't wanna know. The less I know, the longer I live._

_OK, bein' sellfish. Just this time. But after all these years, my place has become respectable and I am the man to trust. So don't spoil it, Man._

_Hey, Hutch, my Man, who's under the blanket? I wanna know anyway. I heard the shot. But I can't see the body. Why did ya cover it? And why the hell is Starsky so agressive with everyone? Hey, is he crying or what?_

_I never saw him cry. Except the day you got hit by the plague and you almost kicked the bucket! Or the day he lost his beloved Terry. She was really something, huh? _

_Hey, someone close that door, it's getting really chilly in here!_

_Doc, could you do your job and tell the paramedics to take the body outa here. I can't stand blood. Getting messy on the floor._

_Maria will have a hell of job cleaning up the stains tomorrow._

_OK, everybody out, I gotta work now, some papers to sort, books to keep, merchandise to put away._

_Yo, don't nobody listen to me??_

_Can't you hear me?_

_Hutch, pleeease, my Man, tell 'em to go home now. I really gotta..._

_Hey, are you listening, Blondie?_

_Why d'ya keep staring at the floor? You can't do no more for the poor fella._

_Starsky, hey, ..._

_SPEAK TO ME, Guys!!_

_Just don't stand there!_

_That's it. C'mon, help the paramedics put the poor one on the gurney. Watch out, the blanket is falling from his..._

_..._

_Right! I got it. Good joke! Now I am watching you guys.... taking ME away._

_So it was me all along, huh?_

_I'm sorry._

_Did not have time to say goodbye._

_You know me, Amigos, life's short, no time to loose._

_Guess I've been dead a while now, watching you all from the outside._

_You know what, doesn't hurt no more._

_Hurts to see you cry, tho. Hey, don't. I'm gonna go collecting good stories and jokes and store them for when you join. Just take your time, I''m in no rush to see you join me here, got it?_

_Hey, paramedics, it's raining outside, cover my face, I hate being wet._

_OK, thanks. That's better._

_So long, Guys! Sorry I did not have time to recommand another "Bear". I'll try to send you one, as soon as I have registered with the Big Boss._

_Could you do one more thing for me please?_

_Take care of Maria, she is a damn good waitress, she deserves a good and safe job._

_See ya!_


End file.
